Avatar: The New Generation
by Ultimate Shinigami
Summary: Akira Zhang, son of firebending General Akiyama Zhang head of the Zhang Clan. The only person of high nobility and clan heir that cannot bend. But every thing is changed for the better or the worst when his younger brother Fudo challenges him for heir


**Avatar: The New Generation**

**By: Lewis Graham**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Darkness started to consume Akira slowly as his father Akiyama current head of the Zhang clan of the fire nation launched another fireball only for him to duck out of the way just in time. The 8 year old was shorter than most his age with dark orange hair formed into neat spikes to the nape of his neck, dressed in a white long sleeve training shirt and red training pants with black shoes, and his eyes, dull gray lifeless eyes stared cautiously at his father. Said father on the other hand a medium sized man standing at 6'4", 210lbs with long black flowing hair in a braided pony tail, his shirt off showing his chiseled abs and chest and muscular arms to the world with a small red band around both elbows and black pants with red flames licking the bottom and black shoes with a red tip his coal black eyes showing various signs of anger. "Weak and pathetic boy you can't fight to save your life when YOU are suppose to be the HEIR to the Zhang clan" came the angry reply from said clan head. "Akiyama, please do not be hard on him, he is still young and learning the ways of fire" said the Voice of his wife Yuka. Turning around quickly angry faced adorned with a snarl "Silence you wench I am the head of this family, you dare to undermine my authority when I am the one who knows of war and fighting not you so be a good little housewife and keep your thoughts to yourself." Stunned by her husbands response Yuka fearfully became silent knowing what was to happen. With his hand reared back for a backhand slap, Akiyama charged, and upon seeing this Akira moved quickly taking the full brunt of the blow.

"You foolish boy you dare get in my way" said an angry Akiyama. Replying in an even tone of angriness and a surprisingly calmness "n-never t-t-touch my m-mother again o-or I will e-end you" Akira said stuttering because of pain. All the while his younger brother Fudo looked amused. Said child had long black hair to his shoulders flowing freely dressed in a red and gold battle kimono with black armor on his chest, arms, and legs along with black sandals, his black eyes coal black eyes much like his fathers held absolute mischief, being 5 and the younger brother, but obvious stronger of the two Fudo put his plan to action. "Akira" the young bender said, "I challenged you to Agni Kai.

With wide eyes Akira let his younger brothers' words sink in and then said "for what Fudo why" with a reply of "heir, I challenge you for your position of clan heir" "I accept". With that said both slipped into their clans' fighting style the rising dragon fist a style that requires great speed and knowledge on the human body for chi blocking when not bending. Fudo's stance was perfect, no flaws, no hesitation, and no twitching muscles but perfectly calm and still with an impassive look plastered on his face. While Akira on the other hand had many flaws, so many holes so many weak points. "Akira you are hopeless, even with all of the training, you still cannot bend or even perform in hand to hand combat, just do us all a favor and roll over and die."

Upon hearing this something in Akira snapped his brother was his best friend, had said something unforgivable. And he charged with great speed slamming his shoulder into his brother driving the boy to the ground while he skidded along the ground in a crouch eyeing Fudo intently. Slowly rising Fudo sent a hateful glare at his brother _("how dare that weakling hit me, ME the prodigy I will not stand for this he will pay")_. "Heh you got lucky once Akira but I'll show why I'm top dog around here" with that said Fudo sent a fireball at Akira who hastily jumped out the way. Landing he saw the brand new bow and quiver full of sharp arrows he asked that blacksmith to make for him, behind a nearby bush where he hid them.

*Flashback*

"Wow" said awe struck 7 year old Akira seeing the many bows, arrows, quivers and portraits of men and one woman. Looking around he found a book entitled _Yuu Yan Archer History _and another _Great_ _Archers of the World._ "So young one find any thing you're interested in" said an old voice but also full of wisdom. Looking up Akira sees an elderly man in black pants, barefoot, and a red short sleeve shirt, gray apron and battle weary gray eyes staring into his lively gray. Grey hair with a few rusty orange streaks showing his original hair color from his prime. "Yes sir what kind of weapons are these" Akira asked the elderly man who stood hovering above him at 5' 10" 194lbs in good shape. "These are bow and arrows used by the Yuu Yan or other archers around the world, would you like to hear some history" asked the man, in which Akira nodded in content.

"I am Zhang Akira heir to the Zhang Clan, and may I have the pleasure of knowing your name blacksmith?" Akira said and asked "I am Wang Li Wei you must be Yuka's son, she's my daughter" the man replied shocking the child. "Really you're my grandpa, WAIT WANG LI WEI YOU'RE A LIVING LEDGEND THE GREATEST ARCHER TO EVER LIVE, and my grandpa" said a now breathless, excited, and stunned Akira. "Yes little one but shoudn't you be at your clan compound bending training with _Akiyama_" the man said Akiyama with absolute distaste. "No I cannot bend or even use the rising dragon fist; I can't even beat Fudo my 4 year old brother who's a fire bending prodigy" came Akira's said reply, getting a look of sympathy from his grandfather "I will teach the ways of the Archer, Wang style but only use it when need so you will learn Yuu Yan as well, and because of your clan your speed should be good at least." The young boy nodded saying "my speed is greater than even Manchu and he's 13 and the fastest kid after me of course."

"good, good you'll need that speed for this style the swift wolf style focus on the speed and thinking like an ancient wolf before hybrid animal that you see today came along, now prepare yourself"

*flashback end*

"Fudo you will not take my position as heir because you can have it, but this fight continues" with that said Akira gets his black quiver with a silver wolf on it and silver arrows with black tips and gray feathers on the end like ancient arrows. Quickly he launches an arrow which Fudo doges barely only to be kicked in his chest by Akira followed up by a low sweep kick taking out his legs. With this done Akira points his bow at Fudo's neck showing it to be a made of meteorite and incredibly sharp drawing blood. "Fudo, brother give up you cannot win" Akira says calmly. _("Impossible he can't have gotten this strong I will not lose to a non bender")_ with that thought, twisting his body and kicking he sends out a wave of flames. Akira barely dodges and sends 2 consecutive arrows at his brother one skins his leg and the other lodged into the joint of his left shoulder deeply. "AHH YOU WEAKLING YOU ARE NOT A BENDER I WILL NOT LOSE". Fudo's angry voice boomed through the training grounds.

During this intense battle of siblings their father watched with great interest _("__Akira__ must have met Li Wei curse him so his words were true my first born would not bend so, he is __useless and worthless to me now all the more reason to get rid of him from disgracing this clan the most power full clan of all of fire nation or do wat King Ozai request and marry him off to Princess Azula, yes!) _"Kuma"Akiyama said to a clan member with green eyes and brown hair, with few streaks of grey dressed in formal fire nation robes his older brother. They had a pass similar almost exact to Fire Lord Ozai and General Iroh. Admiral Kuma: the Wolf of Blades the best swordsman to ever live. "Yes Lord Akiyama" he replied "send word to the Fire Lord that Akira will marry Azula tomorrow if she chooses."Thy will be done my Lord and it seems Akira has won but sadly he wont keep" replied Kuma in a respectful tone


End file.
